


Caught in the Act

by catpawz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cullen is very straight, M/M, No Homo, PWP, Praise Kink, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpawz/pseuds/catpawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=54883071#t54883071</p>
<p>Cullen has some very important things to tell the Inquisitor. So important, in fact, that he's willing to wait while the Inquisitor and his lover finish up a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

Cullen realized it was late, but some things required immediate attention. That was just how things were in the Inquisition, but Cullen couldn’t help but feel bad for the Inquisitor. After all, no one wanted to hear about the enemy’s troop movements in the Hissing Wastes at what had to be around eleven at night, but these things were important, and Cullen would not waste time waiting until a reasonable hour when the Venatori could be making progress against them.

He stepped down the winding staircase into Solas’s study, and looked up from the documents he was re-reviewing. Despite the fact that the Main Hall was supposed to be empty, he could hear someone talking. From his location, he couldn’t make out what the voice was saying, but he was sure that it was the Inquisitor’s, and it sounded like he was talking to Dorian, if that really was a Tevinter accent Cullen was hearing. Strange that they’d be out so late, but it made Cullen feel a bit better. At least he wouldn’t be waking the Inquisitor.

Another step towards the door leading out of Solas’s study, and he heard something that was most certainly not talking. It almost sounded like a groan, and that’s what caught Cullen’s attention. He wasn’t sure if it was Dorian’s or the Inquisitor’s, but he couldn’t take any chances. Dorian was a mage from Tevinter, and while Cullen knew Trevelyan trusted the mage with his life, he couldn’t help but be suspicious himself. He hurried out of the study and into the hall, ready to confront Dorian. What he saw happening was, however, not what he was expecting to walk into.

Cullen quickly hid behind one of the tall statues that lined the walls of the hall and peeked around it. It was nothing scandalous, but still, he felt wrong watching the Inquisitor and his lover kiss while the two of them were seated on the throne, Dorian in Trevelyan’s lap. Trevelyan’s hands were fiddling with the straps of Dorian’s ridiculous leather tunic, trying to figure out exactly which one undid the clothing. Cullen was sure they wouldn’t get far, they were in public for the Maker’s sake!

Cullen had been wrong about things before.

Trevelyan pulled away from Dorian’s mouth and began to kiss down his neck instead, nipping here and there, but never biting hard enough to leave a mark, not in places that would show. Dorian whined at the nips, lips shining in the low light with spit and eyes closed tightly, making it so he would not see Cullen if he just leaned out a bit further to get a better view…

Maker, what was he doing? Cullen blushed lightly and tried to look away, but it was damn near impossible. It seemed that the Inquisitor had no qualms about doing something more intimate, even while the two of them were in a very public area, and had finally managed to unbuckle Dorian’s tunic. He slid that off the mage quickly and reached down to his pants, but was stopped.

“W-what if someone comes in…?” Dorian groaned. He sounded out of breath, most likely from the kiss before. Cullen wondered, briefly, what it’d be like to kiss the Inquisitor. From here, it seemed so passionate, he’d probably be out of breath too. 

“Would you like to move to my quarters?” Trevelyan asked, hands stilling as he waited for a response. He sounded equally out of breath.

“Nng,” was Dorian’s response, and Trevelyan chuckled, as if he understood what Dorian had meant by that. Cullen was surprised to see that he really did, for he continued removing Dorian’s clothing and biting at the other’s neck. He was leaving marks now, in places below Dorian’s collar. Even in the dim light, Cullen could make out older bruises left in similar areas. A shiver ran down his spine as he tried to convince himself he wasn’t aroused by the markings. 

Trevelyan hadn’t bothered to take off Dorian’s boots, so he simply pushed down the pants and small-clothes to around his knees. Now that the mage was fully naked, Cullen couldn’t help but look him over thoroughly. Despite his cautious attitude towards the mage, Cullen would admit, among trusted individuals, that he was attractive for a man. Of course, Cullen was straight, and had no interest in men. How would he know if a man was attractive or not?

Dorian made another needy noise, grabbing onto Trevelyan’s tunic and pulling lightly, and Trevelyan smirked, “give me a moment, love. I want to look at you for a bit.” Trevelyan ran his hands down Dorian’s chest, one hand stopping to tug at a nipple while the other crept farther down. Cullen covered his mouth in disbelief, coming to the conclusion that he must be dreaming. There was no way either of them would do something so… debauched as have sex on the Inquisitor’s throne. What if someone walked in and saw them? It would be the talk of Skyhold for months!

Granted, Cullen had walked in on them, and he had no intentions of mentioning this to anyone.

Cullen was just starting to work up the willpower to pull himself away from all this. Even if they were doing this in such a public place, surely neither of them actually wished to be caught in the act. His feet were, however, frozen to the ground yet again when Trevelyan’s second hand found Dorian’s cock, and wrapped around the top slowly. His thumb rubbed the tip, casually working Dorian to full hardness while the mage mewled and moaned as softly as he could manage. Cullen wished for a moment that Dorian would be a bit louder so he could hear him better, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

He’d… he was staying because his reports were very important, and he’d want to catch Trevelyan as soon as possible. He would not get off to the display in front of him.

“Beautiful,” Trevelyan muttered into Dorian’s neck, now starting to pump him with a bit more purpose. “You’re so beautiful. Maker, I almost wish the entire hall was filled with the nobles and servants, just so I could show everyone how perfect you look.” Cullen was sure he whined at that louder than Dorian did, suddenly glad that Trevelyan’s voice was naturally loud. 

His loud voice was one of the many things that helped with his leadership skills, of course. That’s why Cullen was so happy to hear that he… had a loud voice.

Maker, this was a mess.

Dorian’s whine, as quiet as it was to Cullen, must of been perfectly audible to Trevelyan, because he grinned and continued speaking, “you like the sound of that? Me making love to you in front of every guest at Skyhold? Josephine would kill us, you know. She’d have a field day trying to cover up all the scandalous whispers going on between the nobles.”

With a sigh, Trevelyan hugged Dorian tightly to his chest, “Dorian, sweetheart… I think it’d be worth all the trouble. Oh Maker, Dorian, I want to suck you off. Is that okay, baby?” Cullen blushed a deeper pink when Dorian nodded quickly in response, too wound up to form the words to respond to that. Trevelyan was talkative, so he didn’t mind.

Carefully, the Inquisitor pulled Dorian off his lap and slipped off the throne, placing Dorian back down onto it as he did. He knelt down in front of the mage, who was looking down at him through half-lidded eyes. Trevelyan carefully worked off Dorian’s boots, finally taking off his pants and small clothes and leaving the mage completely naked.

“Please, Max. Do get on with it,” Dorian whined, the first fully coherent sentence Cullen had heard since he started watching this whole thing. He was wishing Trevelyan would get on with it too, simply because he really needed to give him these reports.

Really, really, really badly.

Trevelyan seemed to have no plans of speeding things up, “I don’t have any oils. If you want, I can suck you here and we can go to my room to finish things properly.I’d love to fuck you here, but I’m going to need to relax you good and proper, and it’ll still be a bit of a stretch. Are you okay with that?”

Dorian thought about that for a moment, and Cullen’s heart rate quickened. The thought of the Inquisitor taking Dorian unprepared made his own cock twitch, and he fought the urge to pull it out and relieve himself of all the tension this was causing. Dorian looked equally tense, though Cullen wasn’t sure if it was because he was aroused or embarrassed. From the looks of it, it seemed like a mix of both.

“Just be careful, will you?” Dorian seemed hesitant, and Trevelyan nodded understandingly.

“I’ll go slowly. Tell me if it hurts.” With that, Trevelyan leaned down and took the head of Dorian’s cock into his mouth.

This time, Cullen was positive that he was being louder than Dorian. He gasped loudly, and quickly covered his mouth, fearful that the Inquisitor or Dorian had heard them. If they did, though, they paid him no mind. Even with his mouth covered, he couldn’t help but moan occasionally while Trevelyan worked Dorian’s cock with his mouth, his cheeks hollowing and his tongue darting out to lick pre-cum off the tip. He’d lick long stripes up the underside and would kiss the base, sometimes sucking on Dorian’s sac instead. Cullen’s hand moved to his crotch, completely involuntarily, and he rubbed at himself. This was becoming too much to handle.

After what felt like hours of this but could have only been a minute or two, Trevelyan wrapped his lips around the head once more and slowly started moving down. Cullen couldn’t quite tell how big Dorian was from here, but it still seemed like a stretch. Trevelyan, ever the determined, and likely very practiced at this, continued on, until the entirety of Dorian’s length was pressed into his mouth and down his throat. Dorian let out a moan, and Cullen had to press his hand harder against his mouth to prevent himself from doing the same thing.

Cullen watched as Trevelyan’s cheeks hollowed around Dorian and as he bobbed his head up and down. Dorian’s moans were becoming louder, though still quiet compared to what Cullen assumed was average, and more needy, and as his hips thrusted upwards into Trevelyan’s throat. The Inquisitor’s hands held down on his hips to prevent him from moving, and Dorian whined.

“Max,” Dorian begged, hands reaching down and fingers lacing into Trevelyan’s hair, “Maxwell, I swear if you don’t hurry this up…” Dorian’s threat wasn’t finished, cut off by him crying out in what sounded like shock before it turned to a moan of pleasure. Cullen saw one of Trevelyan’s hands underneath Dorian, with one finger buried into the cleft of the mage’s ass. He blushed and groaned when he realized what that meant.

“Please, please, Max, I’m close…” Dorian pushed Trevelyan’s head down, but there was nothing left for the man to take at this point. He didn’t seem to mind, regardless. A few moments after that, and Dorian cried out loudly, fortunately masking Cullen’s groan of ‘oh Maker’. His back arched and his eyes closed tightly, his hands turning to fists as he held Trevelyan’s head in place tightly, hips trying to thrust up even deeper.

For a moment, Dorian looked perfectly blissed out and at peace, but Trevelyan didn’t seem at all interested in letting him rest, not even for a moment. He pushed a second finger into Dorian, making the mage gasp and squirm on the throne. Trevelyan continued to suck on the tip of Dorian’s cock (Maker, had he actually swallowed Dorian’s spend?) until Dorian hissed from the pain caused by his oversensitivity and began pushing Trevelyan away.

He pulled off and stood up, almost regrettably, “you have such a pretty cock, sweetheart. Maybe you should show that off instead of your shoulder.” He hummed and leaned forward, kissing any response Dorian might of had away from him. Cullen could only imagine just how filthy that kiss must be, with the taste of Dorian still in Trevelyan’s mouth, but Dorian didn’t seem to mind at all.

While Trevelyan continued to carefully work his lover open, he’d kiss him and mutter sweet nothings against Dorian’s lips that were so quiet, Cullen couldn’t hear them, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t curious as to what the Inquisitor was saying.

The ball of arousal that had been slowly building up through this whole process was growing too large to ignore. Cullen undid the laces of his pants, opening them just enough so that he could pull his own cock out. His hand wrapped around it, and he hissed his pleasure as quietly as he could. To ensure that he wouldn’t let out any unnecessarily loud noises, he worked two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucked lightly. He wasn’t sure whose position he’d rather be in, but he hardly needed to fantasize when this reality was right in front of him.

“Love, Dorian, are you ready? I need to be inside you, inside that gorgeous ass.” The words made Cullen’s stomach knot and he tightened his grip on his cock, starting to stroke himself slowly.

“I’ll tell you if I need you to stop,” Dorian responded, sounding much more sure of everything now. He pulled Trevelyan in for a kiss, and Trevelyan slowly pulled his fingers out. He worked open his pants, not taking them off completely, just enough for his cock to be pulled free comfortably.

Slowly he leaned forward, still kissing Dorian while he grabbed his thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Dorian’s arms wrapped around Trevelyan’s neck, deepening the kiss best he could. Finally, Trevelyan entered him, groaning loudly into the kiss as he did so. Dorian bit his lip to prevent himself from being too loud, and Cullen had to bite the fingers in his mouth to prevent himself from moaning too loudly himself.

“Don’t quiet yourself, sweet,” Trevelyan cooed, “I want to hear you. Come on, baby, I want to hear what this is doing to you.” He thrust his hips forward, and Dorian let out a shout. Trevelyan smiled and started to kiss Dorian’s neck while he slowly worked himself inside.

Cullen wanted nothing more than to speed up the movements of his hand, but the majority of him wanted to keep the movements in time with Trevelyan’s. He groaned in frustration as Trevelyan slowly moved inside of Dorian, who was moaning and grinding back, trying to speed things along.

Finally, Trevelyan was fully seated within his lover, and he let out a content sigh, “how’s that, love? Does it hurt?”

“No, no, please Max, move!” Dorian tried thrusting himself onto Trevelyan, who grinned at the sight of it before granting Dorian his wish.

His thrusts were slow at first, and Cullen practically sobbed in relief when he finally started to move his hand a bit more earnestly. Pleasure quickly overran him, and the desire to fuck his fist grew, but he kept the urge down. His eyes were fogging, but he could still make out Trevelyan thrusting into Dorian, faster now. Dorian was begging for “more, more, faster, faster,” but Trevelyan continued to go at his steady pace.

“Amatus, fuck me properly right now,” Dorian groaned as Trevelyan thrust into him sharply.

“Say please,” Cullen could hear the grin in his voice, and watched as he ground into Dorian, who squeezed his thighs tighter around Trevelyan and rolled his head back.

“Please! Please fuck me properly.” With that, Trevelyan pulled back slowly, and finally began to pound into Dorian, who was now crying out with each thrust. Cullen bit his fingers harder, to the point where he could start to taste blood, and he quickened the pace with his hand. He turned away from the couple, burying his face into the statue he was hiding behind.

The sound of Dorian crying out his own release, followed soon by a groan signaling Trevelyan’s, was what threw Cullen over the edge, almost violently. His cum splattered against the stone of the statue, but he couldn’t find it in himself to really care, not yet. He continued to ride out his orgasm, squeezing the base of his cock.

Eventually, he pulled his fingers out of his mouth, taking a deep and shaky breath as he tried to keep his legs still. He sighed in relief, staring down at the mess he made as embarrassment finally started to catch up with him. He would… send for someone to clean this up, and would claim he caught some servants in the act while on his way to… somewhere. The lie could be worked out later.

Once he regained the ability to stand still, he looked around the statue, catching the tail end of the couple’s conversation. Trevelyan asking Dorian if he was sore, and Dorian answering with an undignified groan. Trevelyan chuckled, saying he’d remember to keep oils on him at all times, so they wouldn’t have to take things so slowly next time.

Next time, he had said. Perhaps Cullen would make a point of taking more late-night walks. It was good for stress, after all, and all this work left him awful stressed.

He watched as the two of them walked through the door leading to the Inquisitor’s quarters, and Cullen finally collected himself. He tucked himself back into his pants and gathered the papers, which had spilled all over the floor. Fortunately, nothing had landed on them. Tomorrow seemed like a perfect time to talk to the Inquisitor about everything going on in the Hissing Wastes.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this one, even though I'm not generally a huge fan of Cullen. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
